


Hurt

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mischief and Killer care so much about each other, and can argue about each others health all damn day, they both are horrible at taking care of themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mischief gets hurt, and unfortunately, so does Killer.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineValley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/gifts).



> Wonderful prompt from tumblr: 'you'll always be my friend' for whoever you want." Naturally I can't just write about my own ocs, and Killer belongs to the lovely [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)  
> As usual, anything in bold is them signing.  
> The very end is inspired by this beautiful [piece](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/173109206589)

Mischief was limping through the _Resolute_ looking for Killer. They had another silent screaming match. Signing so furiously, Mischief almost knocked a stack of bandages off a shelf. Mischief had gotten hit by a stray blaster bolt, but it really hadn’t been that bad and Mischief had kept fighting on it rather than getting it looked at. When he finally got to the medbay Killer had been _livid_.

**You need to take care of yourself.**

**I’m** **_fine_ ** **. It really wasn’t that bad.**

**_You have a hole in your leg._ **

**You refuse to even take care of yourself, you have** **_no room_ ** **to lecture me.**

Killer clenched his jaws, eyes shining, and turned on his heel before Mischief could apologize. The look in his face still made Mischief’s stomach clench. Killer had looked absolutely _gutted_ . They had arguments before, rough ones, but they had _never_ taken it out on each other. Mischief had known he had gone too far as soon as he finished signing. He didn’t mean it, not really. Not in the way it sounded. Killer wasn’t great at taking care of himself, but he wasn’t lecturing Mischief either. Killer _cared_ , so damn much. He hated seeing seeing Mischief hurt, and just wanted him to be okay. Then Mischief had to go and say that.

So when he found Killer tucked into one of his hiding spots, he sat on the floor, injured leg out in front of him and waited for Killer to look at him. He could tell Killer was trying to hold out, but he knew Mischief had eternal patience, so gave in after a few quiet minutes.

Mischief reached his hand out, just shy of touching Killer’s cheek, “I’m sorry, Kil’ika.” His voice was hoarse from disuse, but still understandable.

Killer didn’t say anything, but closed his eyes and leaned into his touch.

**I just worry so much.** Killer signed, as he opened his eyes to look at Mischief.

**I know. I do too. You will** **_always_ ** **be my friend.**

Killer smiled softly. They stayed like that for some time, before Mischief winced as he shifted positions. Killer’s eyes went wide and completely got out of his nook to put his hands on Mischief’s thigh, on either side of the wound.

“Does it hurt?” Killer’s voice was a rough.

Mischief leaned in, resting his forehead against Killer’s, “Not so much, when you touch like this.”

They stayed like that for for awhile, before moving into Killer’s nook to take some time rest, together.


End file.
